


University

by ceywoozle



Series: One Word Bottomjohn Prompts [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, could be teenlock or could be regularlock whatever you like, it's terrible, john is disrespectful of books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceywoozle/pseuds/ceywoozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the one word bottomjohn prompt series.</p><p>sherlock and john being naughty in a public place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	University

Everything is quiet. There’s a hum in the air, the drone of quiet voices setting everything on edge. Everything smells like books, of paper and ink and dust, of sleepless nights and sunken-eyed boredom.

Even in this little-used corner of the university’s library, the fluorescent lights buzz bright overhead, highlighting in all the wrong ways. Sherlock’s pale face is sallow in the unhealthy glow, his eyes dark, every blemish on that pale face revealed. His lips are parted, panting, his body heavy against John, and John, pressed into the shelves behind, the jutting corners of books boring into his spine, drags a tongue across his lips.

Their trousers are undone, their cocks slotted together in the space between them. One of Sherlock’s hands is around them both, stroking up and down, his thumb teasing each one of them alternately. His other hand is creeping in behind John, down below the sagging waist of his trousers, slipping in under the band of his pants.

John makes a sound, barely audible, the smallest of moans.

“Shhh,” Sherlock breathes, and slides a finger deep inside him from behind. “You don’t want to be found, do you?” He grins, a mischievous, daring thing, and John bares his teeth in return.

“God, I’m going to kill you,”  he murmurs, then breaks off with open-mouthed need as that questing finger finds what it’s looking for.

Sherlock’s chuckle is a low and heavy in John’s ear. “Later,” he says.

John makes another sound, slightly louder, a breathy groan that has the potential to carry, and amusement is bright in Sherlock’s eye as he runs a slick thumb over the head of John’s cock. “I’ve run out of hands,” he says, and John manages to spare half a second to glare at him before fumbling behind him on the shelves and grabbing the first thing that comes to hand. He shoves it in his own mouth and bites down as the second fingers slips in past his rim and Sherlock’s laughter is low and throaty in his ear.

“The King James Bible, John? Really?” Sherlock breathes, and adds a third finger as John bites down on paper and dust.


End file.
